


Nirn: A Worthy Hunting Ground

by Sancronis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Predator Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sancronis/pseuds/Sancronis
Summary: A tale of a Yautja's hunt being taken to the backward, yet unique planet of Nirn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've actually tried writing a fanfic so hopefully I haven't done a dreadful job. This was inspired by the Predators - The Lost Tribes, a mod for Skyrim that adds the yautja. If I've made any mistakes, grammar or lore-wise, please do feel free to point them out.

The Drugdac Mountains obscured Secunder in the Southern sky but Masser’s light alone was enough to allow Fredwen to observe a sizeable stretch of land along the banks of the Karth River for any unfortunate prey that wandered too close. Fredwen had spent hours climbing up to an overlook but it was well worth the trip. She uttered a quiet thanks to Talos for allowing her ancestors to conquer the Reach. The stark beauty of the rocky terrain was breathtaking.

Yet, despite her brief moment of being taken away with the beauty of her homeland, her mind quickly wandered into the present. In the east, the Stormcloaks were doing their best to destroy Skyrim’s chance of survival by pushing out the Imperials. When she was last in Karthwasten, she had heard news that the Dragonborn herself had delivered the axe of Jarl Balgruuf to Ulfric. In a matter of days, the prosperous fields surrounding Whiterun would play host to siege camps. Their crops would be fed by the blood of the sons and daughters of Skyrim.

Her lamentation for Skyrim was broken by an antlered animal darting along the rough cobblestone road that ran along the river. In a move that had once terrified her but now was as natural as breathing, she slung her bow over her back, muttered a couple charms under her breath, took a few paces back and dove off the natural ledge. In a matter of seconds, she was silently enveloped by the water of the Karth river. She swam to the shore whilst still under the protection of a muffling charm that stopped the deer from being alerted and unslung her bow – with a dry string due to a handful of Septims to a mage a couple months ago.

The stag had come to a stop by a patch of lush, green grass – slightly rarer in the Reach than a vigilant of Stendarr in the Thieves’ Guild – and was so far oblivious to the Nord hunter who had set her eyes on the creature. Fredwen, taking care to not let the deer hear her as the spell had most likely worn off, nocked an arrow. She drew her bow and sighted the deer. Despite preparing a near-perfect shot, her arrow was met with empty space where the deer had darted from.

For an instant, there had been a bright flash in the sky above, as if Aetherius had, for a mere second, opened into Mundus. From this opening, a giant, strangely shaped arrow – twice the size of an altmer– was hurled only a few metres from the deer’s feeding spot. The arrow, as wide as two men, appeared as if it was Daedric, yet it was sleek and smooth instead of the common jagged appearance of the artefacts of the Dremora. 

Lost in her inspection of the object, Fredwen was caught off guard when a light – less bright than that that had been in the sky – poured forth from a perfectly straight crack in the cylinder. Her shock only grew when a masked being, a foot taller than an Altmer, stepped out of the object.

He – she uncertainly guessed from its partially concealed chest – was a towering giant of at least 7’5”. His left shoulder was adorned by a heavy, layered metal pauldron that also covered the left breast, matched by a smaller one on the right shoulder. His right forearm was adorned with a large, bulky bracer with three jagged, small blades protruding from the end whereas his left had another bulky bracer, yet without blades and with strange, moving runes on its surface. Its green-brown, scaled skin was light but mottled with many darker spots. The odd appearance of the creatures turned from fantastical to disturbing when attention was paid to what lay behind its smooth mask and dreadlocks. Atop a metal spike attached to its back was a troll’s skull.

When the creature’s blades extended as it advanced towards her, she quickly swivelled about and ran south as fast as she could. She didn’t want to be one of the many unfortunate hunters who had come across some creature that would be better suited to Oblivion and had been found a rotting corpse in the morning.

After running what felt like a quarter of the Karth river’s length, she finally let herself check for pursuit. When she saw nothing but an empty road she fell to her knees in relief but still clutched tightly to her bow. Whatever it was that she’d seen, she’d escaped to hunt another day. She’d certainly be able to tell this story when she got back to Markarth. Frabbi would never believe her though, she’d never been one to-.

Fredwen’s train of thought suddenly returned from the future to the present when she saw a faint shimmer in the corner of her eye, off to the side of the road, only a few metres away. When the shimmering shape solidified into the creature, she didn’t try to run. As it advanced towards her, with its blades ready to strike, she strung an arrow, drew and released it in a fluid motion. The arrow struck the creature in the gut but did nothing to slow it down. Before she could nock another arrow, the creature’s blades separated her head from her body in one fluid motion, extinguishing the life from her body and sending her on a one-way trip to Sovngarde.

The creature picked up the Nord's body and slung it over his shoulder as if she was a young child. Certain that no other natives had seen him, he walked off into the night unseen and unknown to the people of Nirn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you've any suggestions for a better title, they would be appreciated.


End file.
